


Please Don’t Tell Hanji This Happened

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, POV Alternating, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore, mentions of hard vore, protection vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: Eren and Armin wind up in a sticky situation alone on a mission.





	Please Don’t Tell Hanji This Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I didn’t enjoy where things went in the manga, so I’m borderline pretending it doesn’t exist.

Things were not going according to plan, and Armin Arlert was fearing for the worst. The 58th expedition outside the walls was going to end in tragedy; that is, if it hadn’t already. 

The plan had been to travel with Eren in a discreet team of just a few soldiers to an abandoned base outside the wall, and use his abilities to fortify it. Reinforcements would arrive the next day. It was a risky move, but they needed to go quietly, as there were still likely Titan shifters among them who might try to sabotage them, and they had _supposedly_ been grouped with the best of the best. Both of the scouts assigned to their squad had made top 10 as cadets in their respective districts. 

What Commander Erwin has failed to mention was that they were also probably among the top 10 most brainless, too. 

Actually, that was pretty harsh for people who’d just been killed brutally. They’d been attacked by an abnormal. Its joints had bent in impossible, inhuman ways, and caught them off guard. Now, Armin and Eren were left to complete the mission alone. 

“Armin! Look out!” 

Eren’s shout was enough to shake Armin from his thoughts and remind him of the present. He looked up just in time to see a 5 meter class crawler lunge for him, and swerved his horse just in time to avoid it. 

“It feels like the closer we get, the more abnormals there are!” Eren complained, sharply pulling his horse closer to Armin’s. A small abnormal was on his tail, too. “Should I...?” Eren was looking at his hand in the same way he always did when nervous. Armin shook his head. 

“If you do, we’ll just attract even more. And you can only hold that form for so long.” Armin urged his horse faster, and Eren did the same. “We’re almost there. If we have to, we can fight at the fortress.”

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Armin rode forward, Eren at his left side. They had amassed a small horde of Titans following them; they’d definitely have to take care of them once they reached the base. Eren could probably handle it with his Titan form... right? 

Humanity could live without Armin, sure, but without Eren? Armin didn’t know what they’d do. So many of their plans depended on him.

Armin didn’t know what he would do if he lost Eren again, either. The scouts who’d just died—they reminded him of Eren on that day in Trost. They were reckless, and it hadn’t mattered that they’d made the top 10. They were gone now.

Just over the horizon, Armin could see the outline of the fortress. 

“Look! We’re almost there! Just a little further!” he called. The closer they got, however, the more Armin could tell that something was wrong. Two—no, three—FOUR Titans at least 10 meters tall were surrounding the place. 

“Armin! This place is infested! We have to fight, now!” He was right. The sun wouldn’t set for at least another hour. It would be impossible to survive for that long without engaging at some point, and, well, Armin severely doubted his own abilities, and Eren had only ever successfully taken out one Titan in 3DMG. The odds weren’t exactly in their favour. 

Armin gave a quick nod of agreement and before he could say anything further, Eren had already jumped off his horse, bitten into the flesh of his thumb and initiated the transformation with a flash and a crack of thunder. 

***

Through his Titan’s eyes, Eren gave his surroundings a quick assessment. Aside from the 4 huge ones blocking the fortress, there were 6 smaller ones (quick ones, too) that had followed them there. This many Titans with essentially no backup wouldn’t be easy, but he wasn’t about to back out. Not with both of their lives at stake. 

Eren gave the smallest one, the crawler, a hard kick which launched it into the distance. It probably wasn’t dead, but it was out of the way. He then grabbed the next smallest one and, with some effort, ripped it in two at the neck. The longer he fought, the more the Titan bloodlust began to take over, and the more he wanted to see them bleed. 

The sound of Armin shrieking broke Eren’s trance. One of the 15 meters had noticed him! Eren dropped the 4 meter class he was holding and ran over to the offending Titan. He gave it a full body slam and knocked it a good distance away before making sure Armin was ok.

He looked so small and helpless... He had his blades equipped, but they were so tiny, and he was so weak. Why had they sent him out here? Erwin had basically signed his death warrant. 

The 15 meter wasn’t done with Armin, apparently, because it ignored Eren completely to go after him. Eren let out a roar and threw a hard punch to the titan’s face, knocking it back again. He pounced on it, grabbing its nape with his teeth and using the powerful force of his jaws to rip the weak spot out of it, spitting it to the ground.

He looked back to Armin. He wasn’t safe there on the ground. Titans were already starting to make a move toward him again, and there was nowhere for him to run. As gently as he could manage in his Titan form, Eren picked Armin up off of his horse, causing Armin to give a small yelp of surprise. He held him close in his left hand, leaving the other free to continue fighting.

The other three 15 meter class Titans were approaching him now. Were they only interested in Armin or something? Usually they tried to pick a fight with him, since they seemed more attracted to Titan shifters than humans—regular humans, that is. 

Eren gave one Titan a kick, then another a hard elbow. They were still reaching for him—clawing for his best friend. In the struggle, Armin was being shaken up quite a bit, and without realizing it, Eren had begun to squeeze him a bit.

“Eren! I can’t breathe!” Eren relaxed his hand immediately. He could only focus on so much as a Titan. Keeping his friend safe and trying to eliminate the threats to them both was taking a toll on him. “Can you put me down somewhere safe?”

Eren looked around again. The ground wasn’t safe. The fortress had who knows how many Titans in it. His hand, apparently, wasn’t safe either. 

Relying on some memory, an instinct that wasn’t his own, he looked closely at Armin. His eyes were wide, even wider than usual, and his breathing was heavy. He took each of Armin’s blades between his fingers and snapped them off. Then, he quickly opened his Titan mouth and shoved Armin inside, snapping his jaws shut. There. Now he could focus on the fight with both hands free.

***

The look on Eren’s Titan’s face had looked almost like it had been assessing Armin. Armin could feel the giant’s eyes scanning him over, and hadn’t been able to tell what he was thinking. He had taken Armin’s blades from him, and Armin couldn’t understand why. Until suddenly, without warning, he was being pushed inside Eren’s mouth. 

“What are you doing?! WAIT!” Armin struggled, but was held firmly in place by Eren’s massive tongue. He tried to speak, but got a mouthful of saliva.

Had Eren lost control again? He’d tried to kill Mikasa once, back in Trost, but that hadn’t happened since. This time, though... they were completely alone. Coughing and sputtering, he tried again. 

“Eren, it’s ME! Your friend, remember?! Don’t kill me!” His voice bounced off the walls of Eren’s mouth. But Eren wasn’t listening, or so it seemed. “Please!”

***

Try as he might, Eren couldn’t ignore Armin struggling in his mouth. His poor friend was probably terrified out of his wits. He certainly had been the last time he’d been in a Titan’s mouth—he had gone completely shell-shocked. This time, however, there would be no Eren rushing in to pull him out. 

The 15 meter classes were on him now, looking him straight in the face. Were they seriously still going after Armin, even now?! Eren threw a punch, then another, and another again. These things were relentless. And it would be difficult to destroy their weak points without the use of his jaws.

Eren made up his mind quickly. He had no time to hesitate. He pushed Armin to the back of his throat and swallowed hard.

***

The flesh surrounding Armin lurched, and he let out a shriek. This _couldn’t be happening_. Eren had really lost control. This was exactly what the others had feared, and it was coming true. 

Armin felt himself being pushed downward into the Titan’s throat by the tongue. With a huge gulp, he began to drop. He was being eaten alive by his own best friend. 

“Eren...” he called one final time, dejected, as he was pushed deeper and deeper into his friend’s false body. Would Eren even remember what had happened? Would he just wake up with Armin gone—or worse yet, his broiled corpse left in some ball somewhere? 

After a few seconds, Armin dropped into the shifter’s stomach. It was sweltering hot, but there was some breathable air inside. Half dazed, Armin wondered if this was how Eren had felt being swallowed alive after rescuing him that day in Trost.

***

Eren, of course, knew exactly what he was doing. Someone else’s memories—though, he wasn’t sure whose—were telling him that this was safe. That this was the best way to protect Armin. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him, though; he knew all too well the despair of being eaten alive. 

He tried to make a comforting sound, but any noise he could manage to make in Titan form sounded kind of aggressive and terrifying. He could feel Armin squirm inside him. _Shit, this is definitely just making him even more afraid_. He wished he could explain what he was doing, but he had no real way to communicate at the moment.

_Ah well. Better get this over with quickly, then, before he dies of fright._

***

Armin could feel a lot of movement around him. Eren was still clearly dealing with the other titans, leaving Armin alone, forgotten. Nothing more than food. 

What was that he’d thought about earlier? About his survival not being as important? _I guess if Eren makes it out of this, it doesn’t really matter what happens to me..._

Despite Titans not digesting their food, it was quite uncomfortable inside Eren’s Titan form’s stomach. The heat was making it unbearable, and Armin pulled off his jacket and gear. It was exhausting him completely; his thoughts were becoming less and less coherent.

“I’m sorry, Eren... such a burden...” was all he managed to get out before he passed out.

***

Armin woke up, alive and whole, atop the fortress. Eren was right there beside him, his usual self again, staring upward at the sky. It was dark now, and the stars were visible in the cloudless sky.

“What happened...?” Armin groaned, pulling himself upward. Eren had thrown his cape over top of him, and put his jacket underneath his head as a pillow. 

“Armin,” Eren said, giving a sigh of relief, “thank god you’re ok. I was so worried when I pulled you out. You were unconscious and wouldn’t wake up.”

“Ah.. right.”

“You ARE ok, right?” Armin looked himself over. There wasn’t so much as a burn or a bruise on him.

“Physically? It looks like it. Emotionally, though... that was terrifying.”

“It was the only thing I could think of, okay! They were all over you, and it wasn’t like I could just put you in the fortress.” 

“Alright, just... please never do that again.” Armin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“To be honest, I’d prefer it if both of us just forget it ever happened and never bring it up again.” Eren wasn’t looking him in the eyes. It had probably freaked him out just as much. 

“...I bet Hanji would love to hear about this.”

“Ughhhh. Now that’s going to be a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow, a lot of people who are into vore don’t like AOT. Apparently they prefer soft vore, or maybe the titans just look too weird for them. I am not one of these people.
> 
> Side note: remember that scene where Thomas Wagner is swallowed whole? TOTALLY vore.


End file.
